


Of Tired Demons and Death Threats

by thebestever222



Series: Of Demons [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Other, and sleep deprived, basically crack, but not really, i dont know what im doing, kinda violent, rin is angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestever222/pseuds/thebestever222
Summary: A story about Rin being exhausted and everyone else being annoying. Starring an angry Rin Okumura and his trusty sword sidekick.





	Of Tired Demons and Death Threats

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first fic on here, it's cross-posted from Fanfiction.net just so you know and don't think I stole it or something. Enjoy.

Rin Okumura was tired. He was very tired. Like, to the point of actually just keeling over and passing out. And now, he was also very goddamn pissed, because apparently people at this high school didn't know that it was a very fucking bad idea to bother the actual son of Satan when he'd been without sleep for two fucking days.

Rin was pretty sure he was about ready to commit murder. He was seriously contemplating slicing someone's head off with his sword. He really would, were it not for the fact that moving would take more effort than he was currently able to produce. But if that kid flicked one more rubber band at him, Rin thought he might just be able to figure it out.

He heard the boy pull back the band in preparation of firing it at him, but before he could, Rin turned around and glared at him with the mother-of-all-evil-and-terrifying glares. He was pretty sure that, if looks could kill, that boy would be on fire, on the floor, rolling about in agony. Well, Rin could actually do that, but he figured that exposing himself as the literal son of Satan wasn't the best idea, so he just stuck with sending murderous glancing towards his enemies and hoping that they realized he was promising them that he would be their fucking demise. Because he would be, if they didn't calm their shit. Rin was pretty sure the kid wilted at his glare.

Now, you may be wondering, 'Why in the world is Rin Okumura so pissed off today of all days?"

Well, you see, as was explained earlier, Rin was absolutely fucking exhausted because he'd had the brilliant idea to stay up all night watching tv. Never again. And it also seemed that no one in this godforsaken school seemed to realize that he really WAS NOT IN THE MOOD FOR STUPID ASS BITCHES ANNOYING HIM TODAY THANK YOU VERY MUCH.

First, someone had knocked into him when he'd walked into the school building that morning, and ya know, Rin was okay with that. Accidents happen and all that shit. But then that same person TRIED TO FUCKING TRIP HIM BECAUSE "OH WOW, WOULDN'T WATCHING RIN FALL FLAT ON HIS FUCKING FACE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HALLWAY BE SO MOTHERFUCKING FUNNY?"

No, it was not funny. Why? Because Rin freaking smacked that asshole upside the head with his sword and threatened to actually murder him if he ever even thought about doing something like that again. And Rin did not joke about murder.

And then a teacher had yelled at him for hitting another student. How was it Rin's fault. THAT MOTHERFUCKER WAS ASKING FOR IT!

He was let off with a warning, though the teacher had asked that he please hand over his "weapon". The woman had actually used quotations, which made Rin internally laugh because it was, in fact, a weapon. Not that'd he'd tell her that.

He refused to hand it over, and when she tried to take it from him, Rin was sorely tempted to whack her too. But he didn't. Points for self-control. Instead, he calmly explained that he could not hand over his sword because, and I quote, "It must stay with him at all fucking times because the fate of the entirety of the universe depended on it."

Rin was tired and gave zero fucks about what the teacher thought of his explanation. He had a class to not be so-fucking-late-to-that-it-was-basically-over for, so he turned and left for the classroom. He was pretty sure he had left the teacher speechless.

And now he was sitting in his last class of the day, glaring not-so-kindly at that whore of a student that kept pelting him with rubber bands that FUCKING HURT. He might have to go to jail after today. He really might.

And just for good measure, Rin picked up one of the many rubber bands that had hit him from the floor, pulled it back, and flung it right in between the offender's eyes. He hoped that kid burned in Gehenna. Say hi to Satan while your there, bitch.

And finally, like a chorus of angels singing from Heaven itself, the bell rang. Oh thank sweet Jesus. Wait, was he allowed to say that, being a demon and all? Oh well, too fucking bad, he thanked Jesus anyway. He was raised in a monastery.

Rin was the first one out of his seat and to the door. He could almost taste his freedom. So close. And then someone stepped on his tail.

He wasn't sure how in all of fucking Gehenna the idiot had managed to step on his tail while it was still safely hidden away in his right pant leg, but he had. Oh, and look, it was that rubber band asshole.

Rin, having yelped at the sudden pain in his tail in a very manly manner, after all, his tail was sensitive, being a demon tail and all, whirled around to face the hoe that dare step on his tail. So it was that rubber band bitch. Motherfucker.

Needless to say, that was the second time that day Rin was scolded by a teacher for hitting someone with his sword.

Ugh, when had the day gotten so long. Shouldn't it be over already? And he still had to go to the exorcist school. Murder was an imminent possibility with Bon in the room.

Maybe it was a half day? Did they even have half days in exorcist school? Or did they think they were too cool for that? They better fucking not, or else Rin would have to show them that they were not, in fact, as cool as they thought they were by setting them on fire. How tempting a thought.

As it turned out, it was not a half day, much to Rin's disappointment, and by the time he'd gotten to Yukio's class, he was already dying. Walking was hard. Napping was better.

At least he had some hope of dozing off in this class. Maybe Yukio wouldn't mind?

As he'd thought, it wasn't Yukio who'd been bothered by his sleeping, but rather Bon, who decided it was time to be the most annoying he possibly could be at that moment. What did he do, you might be wondering? Well, he shoved Rin's arm right out from under his head while he was asleep, and then somehow managed to teleport back across the room before Rin could punch him in the fucking face. But Rin knew it was him, he had Shiemi as a witness, and witness she did.

As much as Rin thought that Bon was the most attractive person on the planet (What? Who the fuck said that? Jesus?), sometimes the guy really got on his nerves.

"I SWEAR ON ALL THAT IS HOLY I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU EVER FUCKING DO THAT SHIT AGAIN! I WILL MURDER EVERYONE YOU LOVE AND DROWN YOU IN A PIT OF GODDAMN LAVA!" To say Rin was pissed was an understatement. In that moment, Satan himself couldn't have been more terrifying. He glared daggers at Bon. That filthy slut better believe that he was completely serious.

"Jeez, Okumura, what's your problem?" The culprit asked. Rin's tail swished angrily behind him. He hadn't even bothered to hide it because it was still sore as shit from that rubber band bitch stepping on it. He'd have to kill him later, too. He should just go on a killing spree, that would make things a hell of a lot easier.

"MY PROBLEM IS ALL OF YOU FUCKING INCONSIDERATE ASSHOLES NOT LETTING ME SLEEP! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M TIRED AS SHIT? DON'T TEST ME, I AM NOT IN THE MOOD TO BE MESSED WITH TODAY! I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU ALL! DON'T THINK THAT I-"

"Rin," his brother's voice cut off his shouting. It was probably a good thing, really, considering Bon looked scared as shit and everyone else in the room was slowly backing away.

"WHAT?!"

"Maybe you should just go back to the dorm and take a nap?" Yukio offered. Rin was completely silent for a moment, and then…

"Oh, thank you Yukio! You're a fucking angel! I knew there was a reason I kept you around! Bless your soul, you saint!" and Rin exited the classroom, wearied-eyed and glad to be free from Hell.

Once the demon-boy had left, Bon looked to the door, at each and every one of the other exwires in the room, and then to Yukio, "I think your sleep-deprived brother is one of the scariest things I've ever seen."

"Tell me about it. You should see him when he hasn't eaten in a day. I've had nightmares." Yukio shivered at the thought. Bon didn't think he was kidding. Not in the least. How could someone who was so happy-go-lucky and cute most of the time act like THAT. Bon was really questioning his crush choices. (Not that he had a crush on Rin Okumura or anything. Totally not. Now THAT was a scary thought.)


End file.
